


Le classement ne va pas aimer

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [356]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English Premier League, Fluff and Angst, Footvent day 9, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 12:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Nouvelle défaite, ce n'est pas bon.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Series: FootballShot [356]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Le classement ne va pas aimer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts).

Le classement ne va pas aimer

  
Dele est putain de triste, il n'y a pas de mot pour expliquer ce qu'il ressent : Ils ont perdu et ça le dégoûte. Il a l'impression de n'avoir servi à rien à Tottenham. Ils ont perdu face à Liverpool. Encore. Ils menaient pourtant, Harry avait vite marqué, mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à vraiment tuer le match, et ils s'étaient fait tués par Mané et Co. Déjà le classement n'allait pas aimer, ensuite, Dele est de très mauvaise humeur, il n'a plus la force ni l'envie de regarder ses coéquipiers dans les yeux. Un nouvel échec sur la liste, ça en fait beaucoup depuis le début de la saison, et aucun d'eux ne peut dire le contraire. Une main se pose sur ses cheveux et Dele n'a pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir à qui elle appartient.

  
''Hey, ce n'est pas si grave.'' Évidemment, Eric veut le réconforter

''Perdre fait partie du jeu, je sais Eric, pas besoin de me le dire une nouvelle fois.''

''Non, ce n'est pas ça. Évidemment, perdre n'est pas plaisant, mais l'important est que tu restes toi-même et que tu t'amuses avec l'équipe.''

''Tu me prends pour un enfant de dix ans ?''

''Parce que tu ne l'es pas ?''

''La ferme.''

  
Dele grince des dents, il n'est pas un vulgaire gamin, mais c'est moins pire qu'une défaite, alors il reste avec Eric pour se changer les idées, il ne peut que rire avec lui, enfin c'est ce qu'il veut croire.

  
Fin


End file.
